In the Dark
by TessaStarDean
Summary: In the light of day, it never would have happened. In the light of day, it couldn't. MacCalleigh oneshot.


After the suspect had been arrested, and the case closed, they all went out for a drink. Calleigh had quietly protested, but they had dragged her off as well, promising to send her back to Miami with some stories to tell. So she had agreed, because she had really grown to like these New York cops, and she wasn't quite ready to go home yet.

Drinks turned into dinner, and 'just a little while' turned into three hours. Calleigh couldn't remember the last time she had laughed so hard. Miami had become cold for her of late, and she was surprised now at the heat of her skin as she connected with people she'd only just met.

By midnight, they began to drift away in ones and twos. It wasn't long before it was just Calleigh and Mac left, and she turned to examine the detective sitting beside her. He ran his lab with a strong hand, and there was a solidity about him that she admired - one that she found missing in Horatio Caine these days. And it was obvious that he cared about his team like a father; she had seen him bring them back in line and take care of them all in the same stroke, and she knew that they respected him all the more for it.

The bar was quieting down, and the alcohol had set her head to a pleasant buzzing. She had been controlled with her drinking all night, but it had been nice to sit back and relax. And she had kept a steady eye on Mac Taylor as well, seeing the same control, mixed with a relief that everyone he cared about had made it safely through another day.

"When does your flight leave?" he asked, taking a small sip of his scotch.

"Eight. Which probably means I should be getting back to the hotel." But neither made a move to leave.

"You did a good job on this case," Mac said. "We were lucky to have you." Calleigh blushed slightly at that. "I'm sure you're anxious to get back to Miami, though."

She shrugged. "It's home."

He glanced at her sideways. "That's not the same thing," he said quietly.

In the light of day, it never would have happened. But the bar was dark, and the alcohol was still buzzing in her head, and for the first time in a painfully long time, Calleigh felt as though she were looking at someone who understood pain. Sure, Horatio and Eric and Ryan had gone through hard times, but she found it hard to believe that any of them understood that _ache_, the one that rested deep inside your belly and tainted every good thing that came your way.

He didn't seem surprised when she leaned forward and kissed him. On the contrary, one hand came up to tangle in her hair as he pulled her closer, demanding that her lips part and taking everything that he could.

Calleigh was used to being in control - it was the way she liked things. But not this time. Mac pulled away from her and reached for his money, but he didn't stop touching her. Throwing it on the counter, he grabbed his jacket and led her out the door, his hand in the small of her back even as he hailed a taxi.

They didn't even turn the lights on as they moved into his apartment. As soon as they were through the door, Mac was dragging her back to him, his arms and his scent surrounding every inch of her. Every line of his body was hard, and she knew that he was like her. People like them, they didn't break. They took hit after hit, and bore the weight of countless memories, until they finally shattered into a thousand tiny pieces.

In the dark, she couldn't see him, but she didn't need to. He never moved away from her, never stopped touching her as they made their way to his bedroom. It felt as though he had a hundred hands, and every one of them was on her, teasing her, comforting her. It was like she had four lovers surrounding her, but all of them were Mac Taylor, and he simply surrounded her, touching her everywhere at once.

He even touched her in his sleep. She got the feeling that he got even less rest than she did, but as they both drifted off, his hand splayed across her stomach, holding her to him, letting her know that for the time being, she was safe.

In the morning, there was none of the awkwardness she'd experienced with other lovers. They got dressed and he made her a small breakfast, setting the dishes in the sink when they were finished.

"I'll drive you to the airport."

Calleigh gave him a small smile. "I'll take a cab."

He walked her down to the street, the sun warm and inviting. As the cab pulled up to the curb, Calleigh turned to face him, wanting nothing more than to kiss him goodbye. But in the light of day, she knew that they could never happen. So she reached up and cupped his cheek, letting her thumb linger over his skin.

"Goodbye, Mac."


End file.
